habiticafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Выгорание
В этой статье рассказывается о проблемах с отсутствием мотивации. Если вы искали мирового босса, см. Перегорание и истощенные духи. Игроки испытывают перегорание когда они перестают выполнять задачи, а награды и штрафы более не мотивируют. Выгорание происходит, когда игра становится слишком лёгкой или слишком тяжёлой, когда задачи надоедают или когда в жизни что-то происходит. В худшем случае игрок покинет Habitica. Когда игра становится слишком сложной Сложные задачи могут побуждать пользователя выполнять их, но они все равно должны быть достижимы. Если вы часто пропускаете ежедневные задания, игра может стать больше в тягость, нежели в радость. Например, игрок может начать с задания "выполнять физические упражнения по полчаса каждый день". Если в какой-то момент эта задача становится слишком трудной для выполнения, человек может просто удалить эту задачу. Чтобы избежать этого, мы рекомендуем делать следующее: Уменьшение сложности Попробуйте сделать ежедневные задания легче, если вы испытываете трудности. Например: * Уменьшите количество дней в неделю для некоторых задач. * Сократите время задачи (например, задание на 20 минут вместо 40 минут). * Подумайте о своих приоритетах и удалите менее важные ежедневные задания. * Переделайте некоторые задания в привычки так, что у вас всё ещё будет стимул для их выполнения, но не придётся делать их каждый день. * Объедините вышесказанное, сделав ежедневные задания легче, но оставьте более сложную версию в качестве привычки. Игроки могут оценить свои задачи и поменять сложность на более или менее лёгкую. Или, если они удалят задание, пользователи могут создать список дел, который напомнит им рассмотреть возможность повторного добавления через несколько недель. Также вместо того, чтобы удалять задачу игроки могут уменьшить его частоту выполнения или переместить на другое время, когда будут готовы. Подготовка к трудным временам If there is an unusually busy or stressful period coming, players can adjust the difficulty downward ahead of time. Users should set goals that make sense for them and focus on their priorities. Users could also switch out some of their Dailies for ones related to upcoming responsibilities. Периоды отдыха It is possible to boost your expectations beyond sustainable levels, particularly when participating in a quest or other demanding challenge. Athletes plan for recovery time after a major challenge, and you might need the same thing following a mental or social exertion. Recovery time may include a rest day (check into the Inn), temporarily disabling some Dailies, or taking time between quests or challenges. Challenges focused on meditation or other ways of relaxing and replenishing energy may also be helpful. Сохраняйте вовлеченность Every time users visit Habitica, they are practicing a very important habit: making commitments and tracking them. If you're tempted to rest at the Inn, or perhaps even give up on Habitica, you should consider dropping down to a minimal set of Dailies instead. That way you'll stay in the practice of remembering and tracking daily commitments, and it will be easier to start back up when you're ready. The In Case of Emergency/ I.C.E. Challenge offers a script to help you cut back and recuperate at your own speed, while still maintaining basics. Встроенные инструменты для достижения вовлеченности * Incentivizing this aspect of self-improvement is seen as so important that Habitica has implemented Daily Check-In Incentives to further encourage users to remain regularly involved. * On the app, players may also set a daily push notification reminding them to check into Habitica under Settings > Daily Reminder. Пример: Спортивные упражнения If your exercise routine is proving unfeasible, try to think of ways to make it more appealing through gamification, or make it more flexible. For example, you could temporarily change to an every other day schedule, learn a light and short workout for busy days, or plan a fun challenge twice a week. You could also commit to a lighter schedule during parts of the year when your full routine won't be realistic. The key is to remain flexible and make adjustments that work for you as an individual. As your tasks become more realistic, you will be more successful and reap the rewards of hard work! Когда игра становится слишком легкой Игра может наскучить, если вы освоили все привычки, или повторяете одни и те же задачи день ото дня. Попробуйте добавить новые привычки и ежедневные задачи, или сделайте существующие более сложными. Увеличение сложности Для того, чтобы увеличить сложность вам следует, например, изменить "встать с кровати" на "встать с кровати по первому звонку будильника", или вместо "придти на работу" поставить "придти на работу заранее на 5-10 минут" Другие способы повышения сложности в Habitica: * Присоединитесь к испытаниям * Попробуйте добровольные испытания, которые меняют игровые механики или увеличивают сложность. * Участвуйте в квесте. * Попытайтесь выполнить Прекрасный день, или поддерживайте серию Прекрасных дней. Если вам скучно Any of the techniques for making the game more difficult can also help get you interested again. You might also enjoy switching classes, or starting the game again. After reaching level 50, the Orb of Rebirth becomes available for gem purchase (or for free after level 100). Неудовлетворяющие награды Do you have Reward costs set so high that rarely buy them, or so low that you don't have to make an effort? Are you making sure to have real life Rewards that make you genuinely happy, such as a meal out with a friend? Are you only buying in-game Rewards? Set up Custom Rewards that really motivate you! Some examples might be, "lunch with friends", "movie night", "long hot soaking bath", "buy a new tool/gadget/thing-you've-been-wanting". See Sample Custom Rewards for more ideas. If you're only motivated by in-game Rewards, you can make them more difficult to earn with an Equipment Tax Custom Reward. Alternatively, make custom Rewards related to Habitica, such as Reset a Daily to Yellow, or Double XP Day (lets you double + Habits for a day). The possibilities are limitless! Социальная активность Friendship and advice can be very helpful in fighting burnout. Engaging the community can defeat burnout. For example, the Habitica Help: Ask a Question guild helps new players feel welcomed and get oriented; it is also a place for more experienced players to guide others. The Tavern is a great place to stop by for some general banter. Another option is to find a challenge that speaks to you and join in the fun. Many types of challenges involve posting in chat or means of engaging the community. Joining a party can be fun and help with accountability. Guilds are larger than parties, and have like-minded people with good advice for achieving certain tasks. The Guilds Guide is a curated list that can help you locate a community that is right for you. Вклад Players that are suffering burnout may also consider contributing to Habitica. Contributors can code, update the wiki, answer questions in the Tavern, create challenges, and other options. The more users are invested, the more connected they will feel to the Habitica experience. These volunteer efforts can be personally satisfying and also carry rewards. en:Burnout fr:Burnout ja:燃え尽き nl:Burnout zh:倦怠 Категория:Методологии Категория:Стимулы